Phenexia
by Shirokami Khudhory
Summary: Sasuke Phenexia, seorang high-class devil yang baru mendapat evil piece miliknya dan berusaha mengumpulkan peeragenya sendiri agar bisa menjadi sang jawara rating game serta terlepas dari bayang-bayang nama besar sang kakak. Bagaimana petualangan Sasuke dalam mengumpulkan peerage, serta apa yang akan menghalanginya dalam petualangannya?
1. My Evil Piece, My First Family

**Phenexia**  
Author : Shirokami Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance  
Rating : T  
Disclaimer: _**Naruto**_ _by_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_ & _**Highschool DxD**_ _by_ _ **Ichisei Ishibumi**_ , serta mangaka maupun musisi yang karyanya saya catut di fanfic ini

 **Warning!** AR, semi AU, gaje, OOC, typo, dsb.

* * *

Note :  
Well... Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Shirokami Khudhory, kali ini saya akan menghadirkan fanfic crossover Naruto x Highschool DxD. Di cerita ini, sang tokoh utama yakni Sasuke Phenexia adalah seorang high-class devil yang juga merupakan heir dari keluarga Phenexia. Keluarga Phenexia sendiri adalah keluarga cabang dari keluarga Phenex yang terkenal akan regenerasinya.

* * *

Summary :  
Sasuke Phenexia, seorang high-class devil yang baru mendapat evil piece miliknya dan berusaha mengumpulkan peeragenya sendiri agar bisa menjadi sang jawara rating game serta terlepas dari bayang-bayang nama besar sang kakak. Bagaimana petualangan Sasuke dalam mengumpulkan peerage, serta apa yang akan menghalanginya dalam petualangannya?

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : My Evil Piece, My First Family** **  
**  
Di suatu malam di underworld, tampak seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan model duckbutt sedang berbaring di balkon lantai 3 mansion milik keluarga besarnya. Pemuda tersebut sedang melamun galau sambil menatap pemandangan malam hari di underworld, bukan tanpa sebab ia melamun seperti ini. Sudah tepat 3 bulan lamanya semenjak ia menjadi high-class devil, namun hingga saat ini ia masih belum mendapatkan evil piecenya. Terlebih dirinya adalah Sasuke Phenexia, heir selanjutnya dari keluarga Phenexia yang merupakan keluarga cabang dari keluarga Phenex. Tapi, kenapa hingga saat ini ia masih tak mendapatkannya?

"Hah, ternyata... Apa yang dikatakan pemuda Agares itu benar, pemandangan langit yang indah bisa memberikan ketenangan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya." ucap Sasuke pelan.

 **CKLEK...**  
Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi knop pintu yang dibuka, sontak saja Sasuke langsung bangun dari tempatnya berbaring sebelumnya. Ia menoleh kearah belakang dan melihat seorang pria bersurai hitam pendek dengan sedikit keriput di bawah kedua bola matanya sedang berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa sesuatu di tangan kanannya.

"Itachi-nii, kapan nii-san pulang?" tanya Sasuke pada sesosok pria dihadapannya yang ternyata adalah kakaknya.

"Baru saja, sebenarnya aku cuma ingin mampir kemari sebentar karena ingin menemuimu Sasuke-kun." jawab Itachi.

"Menemuiku?" tanya Sasuke dengan salah satu alisnya yang terangkat pertanda ia sedang bingung.

Itachi kemudian memberikan sebuah kotak kayu berwarna coklat natural kepada Sasuke, Sasuke lantas menerimanya dan langsung membuka kotak tersebut, dan alangkah terkejutnya saat kotak tersebut berisi benda yang selama ini dia idamkan.

"Itu adalah 1 set evil piece untukmu, Ajuka juga memintaku untuk menyampaikan permintaan maafnya padamu atas keterlambatan pengiriman evil piece untukmu, ia beralasan butuh waktu yang tidak singkat untuk membuat beberapa mutation piece untukmu." ucap Itachi.

"Terima kasih nii-san..." ucap Sasuke.

"Sama-sama Sasuke-kun, nii-san hanya bisa mengusahakan yang terbaik untukmu, walau hanya dari balik bayangan." Itachi tersenyum tulus, "Nah Sasuke-kun, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan evil piece milikmu itu?"

"Aku ingin mengumpulkan keluargaku sendiri dan menjadi sang jawara rating game kelak." ucap Sasuke dengan bergebu-gebu, 'Serta keluar dari bayang-bayang nama besarmu, Itachi-nii.' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Semangat yang bagus Sasuke-kun, nii-san tunggu itu." ucap Itachi, "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan pertama kali?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke dunia manusia dan berkeliling dunia untuk menemukan anggota keluargaku." jawab Sasuke masih dengan semangat membara.

"Ide yang bagus, jadi kapan kau berangkat?" Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda ia tak tahu, "Hah, lebih baik sekarang kau meminta izin pada tou-san dan kaa-san jika kau benar-benar ingin berkeliling dunia."

"Baik nii-san..." jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu nii-san pergi dulu, aku harus secepatnya kembali ke kota Lilith untuk mengurus pekerjaanku, aku tak ingin Konan-chan langsung menghajarku karena terlalu lama meninggalkannya bersama paperwork yang menggunung itu." ucap Itachi.

Itachi pun kemudian langsung pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya - meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri bersama sebuah kotak kayu berisi evil piece. Saat ini Sasuke kembali merenung, ia mulai memikirkan rencananya kedepan dengan evil piece itu, tentu saja ia harus memikirkannya dengan sangat bijak. Namun yang pasti, ia harus segera pergi ke dunia manusia untuk mencari anggota keluarga, dan langkah pertama tentu saja ia harus meminta izin pada kedua orangtuanya. Dan atas dasar rencana itulah ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke dalam mansion untuk menemui kedua orangtuanya.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan di lantai 2 mansion Phenexia Manor, seorang pria tua berambut cepak berwarna hitam tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil mengerjakan beberapa paperwork miliknya yang cukup banyak. Bukan tanpa alasan ia memiliki paperwork yang banyak, sebagai keluarga cabang dari keluarga Phenex tentu saja semua anggota keluarga Phenexia juga diberkahi dengan kemampuan untuk beregenerasi, serta dapat memproduksi air mata phoenix. Atas dasar itulah, Lord Phenex memintanya untuk membantu memproduksi air mata phoenix, dan dikarenakan permintaan akan air mata phoenix dari kalangan iblis sangatlah besar, jadi ia mau tak mau harus mengurus semua dokumen pemesanan air mata phoenix yang datang padanya.

 **CKLEK...**  
Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka, ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang mendatanginya. Ia melihat putra bungsunya mendatanginya lalu duduk di kursi dihadapannya.

"Tou-sama..." sapa Sasuke, "Aku telah mendapatkan evil pieceku sendiri, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu pada tou-sama?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke-kun, apa itu?" tanya Lord Phenexia, ayah Sasuke.

"Aku ingin pergi berpetualang ke dunia manusia untuk mencari anggota keluargaku sendiri." jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, asal dengan satu syarat." balasnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau harus terus mengabarkan kondisimu disana minimal per 2 minggu, biar bagaimanapun kau adalah satu-satunya heir keluarga ini." jawab Lord Phenexia.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Sasuke pamit kembali dulu, aku akan pergi besok pagi setelah matahari terbit." ucapnya.

Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan ayahnya di ruang kerjanya dan menuju kamar tidurnya. Sesampainya disana, ia langsung mengemasi beberapa helai pakaiannya kedalam sebuah tas ransel. Menaruh kotak berisi evil piece miliknya didalam dimensi sihir penyimpanan, dan mengambil sedikit uang tabungannya sebagai modal hidupnya di dunia manusia. Setelah memastikan segalanya telah siap, ia pun beranjak untuk tidur beristirahat.

 **~ Keesokan harinya ~**

Pagi itu, tampak sebuah kerumunan keramaian di halaman mansion keluarga Phenexia. Rupanya pagi itu adalah pagi dimana Sasuke Phenexia, heir keluarga Phenexia akan pergi berpetualang ke dunia manusia untuk mengumpulkan peeragenya. Saat ini seluruh iblis keluarga Phenexia dan juga para maid serta butler yang mengabdi pada keluarga Phenexia tengah berkumpul di halaman depan mansion tersebut.

"Tou-sama... Kaa-sama... Sasuke pamit pergi dulu." ucap Sasuke.

"Baik, jaga dirimu baik-baik anakku." balas Lord dan Lady Phenexia berbarengan.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke menoleh kearah kakaknya yang memberikan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan sesuatu, "Aku mengerti..." balas Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi keluarga Phenexia di bawah kakinya, ia kemudia memejamkan matanya lalu sesaat kemudian lingkaran sihir tersebut bersinar terang dan mulai menelan dirinya.

* * *

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, yang pertama kali ia lihat di kedua bola matanya adalah beberapa bangunan kuno dengan gaya arsitektur eropa dengan bayangan bangunan tersebut yang memanjang kearah timur pertanda hari sudah senja.

Ia menatap ke sekelilingnya, di sepanjang matanya memandang hanya jejeran bangunan kuno yang dapat ia lihat, karena penasaran dengan lokasinya saat ini, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan mengelilingi tempat tersebut.

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP**  
Baru sekitar 10 menit ia berjalan, ia sampai di persimpangan, kedua bola matanya menatap intens kearah papan alamat yang berada di hadapannya

 **Anne Street, Birmingham City, England**

Ahh, rupanya ia sedang berada di kota Birmingham, Inggris. Pantas saja sedari tadi ia memandang, hanya jejeran bangunan kuno yang dapat ia lihat. Namun karena hari semakin gelap, ia pun memutuskan untuk segera bergegas mencari tempat penginapan.

Sesampainya di tempat penginapan, ia segera memesan sebuah kamar yang tersedia. Di dalam kamar yang ia sewa, ia langsung menaruh tas ransel miliknya di samping kasur tidurnya. Kalau boleh jujur, kamar yang ia tempati saat ini sangatlah sederhana. Walaupun cukup rapi dan bersih, namun sangat tak sebanding bila dibandingkan dengan kamar tidurnya di mansion Phenexia.

"Hah, jadi seperti ini rasanya hidup seperti manusia biasa." Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan, "Tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan..."

Namun karena saat itu ia merasa bosan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar penginapannya - menikmati pemandangan malam hari di kota Birmingham. Barangkali mungkin ia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di kota ini.

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP**

"Haahh... Haahh... Haahh..."

Terdengar deru nafas lelah dari seorang wanita muda berambut panjang berwarna merah, kondisi wanita itu tampak sangat tidak prima mengingat nafasnya yang sudah memburu tak teratur, sepertinya ia sudah sangat kelelahan karena terus menerus berlari. Wanita itu membungkukkan badannya dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali serta memulihkan sedikit staminanya yang telah banyak terkuras.

"Cepat tangkap dia!"

"Jangan biarkan wanita penyihir itu hidup!"

"Bakar dia hidup-hidup!"

Terdengar suara samar-samar berbagai orang yang semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas dan nyaring. Mendengar orang-orang yang mengejarnya semakin mendekat, wanita itu kembali berdiri dan mulai berlari.

* * *

Sementara itu, di salah satu sudut kota Birmingham, Sasuke masih berjalan santai sambil menikmati pemandangan di sekitar. Mendadak ekor matanya melihat sesosok wanita muda bersurai merah sedang berlari kearah dengan tergesa-gesa seperti sedang dikejar oleh sesuatu. Saat wanita itu semakin dekat dengannya, ia merasakan sebuah aura yang cukup kuat dari wanita itu, tanpa sadar ia mulai tersenyum didalam hatinya karena telah menemukan seseorang yang potensial.

 **BRAAAAKKK...**  
Sasuke terkejut, ia melihat wanita yang sempat ia perhatikan tadi menabraknya. Sepertinya ia melamun terlalu lama hingga dirinya bisa tertabrak oleh wanita itu.

"Maaf... Maaf... Aku tak sengaja tuan... Tapi aku sedang terburu-buru sekarang." ucap wanita itu.

Wanita itu langsung berlari pergi menjauhinya setelah mengucapkan permintaan maaf, tak lama berselang kerumunan warga yang cukup banyak langsung melewatinya begitu saja, ia melihat kerumunan warga tersebut berlari sambil memegang obor dan berbagai senjata tajam seperti pisau machette (pisau besar yang menyerupai golok / parang di Indonesia) dan tombak serta garpu jerami, terdengar pula berbagai umpatan yang diteriakkan oleh mereka. Sasuke langsung mengerti bahwa kerumunan warga tersebut sedang mengejar wanita yang menabraknya barusan.

"Hah, sepertinya aku harus mengikuti mereka, lagipula wanita itu cukup potensial." ucap Sasuke.

Ia pun langsung mengepakkan sayap iblis miliknya yang berbentuk seperti sayap merpati tapi terbuat dari api, lalu terbang dan mengawasi aksi kejar-kejaran itu dari kejauhan.

* * *

"Haahh... Haahh... Haahh..."

'Sial, tubuhku sudah tak kuat lagi.' gerutu wanita bersurai merah didalam hatinya.

"Cepat bunuh penyihir itu!"

"Bunuh!"

"Bunuh!"

"Bakar dia hidup-hidup!"

"Bakar!"

Wanita itu bisa mendengar teriakan kerumunan warga yang mengejarnya semakin mendekat, menurut perkiraannya kerumunan warga tersebut hanya berjarak sekitar 10 meter dibelakangnya. Ia terus memaksakan dirinya untuk terus berlari, walaupun tak secepat sebelumnya tapi ia tetap harus berlari, setidaknya jika ia masih ingin hidup di dunia ini.

 **JLEB... JLEEEBB...**  
Tiba-tiba sebilah tombak dan pisau berukuran sedang menusuk betis kaki kanannya dan bahu kirinya. Wanita itu meringis kesakitan, tapi ia tak mengidahkan rasa sakit itu lalu mencabut tombak yang menembus betis kaki kanannya serta pisau yang menancap di bahunya lalu membuangnya, sontak saja darah segar langsung bercucuran di bekas luka yang masih terbuka lebar. Kaki kanannya mulai mati rasa, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk berjalan walaupun terpincang-pincang dan meskipun itu berarti ia harus menyeret kaki kanannya.

 **BRAAAKK... BRUUUUKKK...**  
Sebongkah batu yang cukup besar menghantam telak kepalanya dan membuatnya langsung ambruk dengan posisi tubuh terlentang serta kepala yang mengucurkan banyak darah. Ia melihat puluhan tombak serta garpu taman yang dilempar kearahnya, tombak yang dapat melubangi serta mencincang tiap inci tubuhnya dengan mudah.

'Sial, apa aku akan mati disini?' tanya wanita itu sambil memejamkan matanya dan pasrah dengan nasib yang akan diterimanya.

 **JLEB... JLEB... JLEEBB... JLEEEBB...**  
Wanita itu mendengar suara seperti benda tajam yang menembus sesuatu, namun anehnya ia tak merasakan rasa sakit sama sekali. Ia kemudian perlahan membuka matanya dan ia terkejut saat melihat seorang pria berambut raven yang tertusuk belasan tombak dan garpu jerami di punggungnya karena melindunginya, pria sama yang telah ia tabrak sebelumnya.

Tapi kenapa?  
Kenapa pria itu malah melindunginya?  
Melindungi wanita seperti dirinya yang bahkan baru ia temui?

Wanita itu bergidik ngeri, karena tak sedikit dari benda tajam tersebut yang benar-benar menembus tubuh pria tersebut. Anehnya, pria tersebut justru tersenyum padanya, seolah-olah luka yang pria itu terima tak berarti bagi pria tersebut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke, pria berambut raven yang tertancap belasan tombak dihadapannya.

"Minggir... Jangan kau lindungi wanita penyihir itu!" teriak kerumunan warga tersebut.

Sasuke berkedut kesal, lingkaran sihir muncul di telapak tangan kanannya. Ia langsung berdiri sambil memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat kekiri dengan tangan kanannya yang ikut terayun.

"BERISIK..." teriaknya.

Seketika itulah dari lingkaran sihir di tangan kanannya muncul kobaran api yang mengarah ke kerumunan warga dan langsung membakarnya. Terdengar teriakan kesakitan dari kerumunan warga yang terbakar oleh api yang diciptakan oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan wanita tersebut terkejut karena ternyata pemuda dihadapannya bisa menciptakan api, namun pada akhirnya ia tersenyum.

"Ternyata... Aku tak sendirian."

Setelah mengucapkannya, wanita itu langsung pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke yang telah membakar semua warga dengan apinya lantas menoleh kearah belakang untuk mengecek kondisi wanita tersebut, namun ia terkejut karena wanita tersebut telah pingsan. Segera ia menghampiri wanita untuk mengecek kondisinya, ia memegang urat nadi di tangan wanita tersebut.

"Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak kehilangan darah." Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dengan tutup berwarna oranye, "Untung saja aku membawa beberapa air mata phoenix untuk berjaga-jaga."

Ia kemudian meminumkan air mata phoenix ditangannya pada wanita itu, setelah itu ia menggendong wanita tersebut dan membawanya menuju ke kamar penginapannya. Sesampainya disana, ia langsung membaringkan tubuh wanita tersebut diatas ranjang, kemudian ia mulai mencabut benda-benda tajam yang tertancap di tubuhnya dan beristirahat.

 **~ Keesokan harinya ~  
** **  
**Wanita itu membuka kedua matanya, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit-langit berwarna putih yang asing baginya, ia lantas mencoba bangun namun akhirnya ia urungkan karena rasa sakit yang mendera bahu kirinya.

"Akhirnya kau sudah sadar juga."

Wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara tersebut, ia dapat melihat pria berambut raven yang telah menolongnya sedang duduk disampingnya bertelanjang dada tanpa terluka sedikitpun, padahal ia ingat sekali jika pria dihadapannya tertusuk belasan benda tajam semalam.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" Wanita itu tak menjawab namun justru menunjuk kearah tubuh Sasuke, "Tenang saja... Seperti yang kau lihat, tubuhku sudah pulih dengan sempurna, luka seperti kemarin itu tak berarti bagiku."

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih telah menolongku tuan." jawabnya.

"Siapa namamu wanita muda?" tanya Sasuke.

"Erza... Erza Scarlett" jawabnya, "dan tuan?"

"Sasuke Phenexia." balasnya, "Jadi, kenapa kerumunan orang tersebut ingin membunuhmu?"

"Mereka semua ingin membunuhku hanya karena aku memiliki kemampuan telekinesis pada senjata seperti pedang maupun tombak, seperti ini..."

Wanita itu menggerakkan jari tangan kirinya dan kemudian sebuah tombak besi yang tergeletak di lantai melayang ke depan wajah Sasuke, wanita tersebut menggerakkan salah satu jarinya yang lain dan seketika itulah mata tombak tersebut berputar mengarah ke wajah Sasuke. Sayangnya tak lama berselang tombak tersebut langsung terjatuh ke tanah.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Sayangnya aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan kemampuan ini dalam waktu yang lama, kemampuan ini benar-benar banyak menguras tenagaku." ungkap Erza pelan.

"Aku mengerti, tapi dengan insiden yang terjadi semalam, aku yakin mereka akan semakin mencarimu." Sasuke melihat Erza menundukkan kepalanya lesu seolah kehilangan harapan, "Tapi aku bisa membantumu keluar dari masalahmu ini." sambungnya.

Erza mengangkat kembali wajahnya seolah mendapat cahaya baru, "Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Erza.

"Jadilah anggota keluargaku dan mengabdilah untukku." Erza mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda ia sedang bingung, "Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang iblis, dengan menjadi anggota keluargaku maka kau akan menjadi tanggungjawabku dan juga kau akan mengabdi untukku, apa kau bersedia?"

Erza tampak sedang berpikir, ia memikirkan baik-baik tawaran dari pria bernama Sasuke ini. Dengan menjadi iblis, mungkin ia akan bisa membalas budi pada Sasuke dengan mengabdi padanya. Namun di sisi lain, ia takut sisi kemanusiannya akan menghilang bila ia menjadi iblis. Ia benar-benar memikirkan dengan matang tawaran tersebut.

"Tenang saja, aku tak memaksamu, kau bisa menolaknya jika-"

"Aku menerimanya, aku akan mengabdi padamu sebagai budak iblismu."

"No no no no, bukan budak iblis, aku akan menganggapmu sebagai bagian dari keluargaku." sela Sasuke coba membenarkan ucapan Erza sebelumnya, "Kalau begitu sekarang berbaringlah..." perintah Sasuke.

Erza membaringkan badannya dengan santai dan memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Sasuke membuka dimensi sihir penyimpanan dan mengambil sebuah kotak berisi evil piece miliknya. Ia melihat bahwa sebuah evil piece [knight] miliknya lah yang bereaksi dengan tubuh Erza, ia lantas mengambil evil piece tersebut dan menaruhnya diatas dada Erza, seketika itulah muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir dibawah tubuh Erza yang terbaring.

"Saya Sasuke Phenexia, atas nama keluarga Phenexia akan mereinkarnasimu Erza Scarlett sebagai budak iblisku, bangkitlah dan mengabdilah untukku."

Bersamaan dengan mantra yang Sasuke baca, evil piece tersebut mulai masuk kedalam tubuh tersebut dan tak lama berselang ritual pun usai. Erza lantas membuka matanya dan merasakan suatu kekuatan didalam tubuhnya saat ini, ia pun ingin segera mengetahui kekuatan baru yang ia miliki. Sayangnya tuannya yakni Sasuke memintanya untuk beristirahat dahulu agar tubuhnya bisa menyesuaikan dengan kekuatan barunya dan juga mempercepat proses pemulihan tubuhnya yang belum pulih total akibat insiden semalam.

 _to be continued..._

* * *

AN:  
Sasuke Phenexia, well...  
di fanfic ini **TIDAK AKAN ADA DOUJUTSU** seperti Sharingan, Rinnegan, Byakugan, Slenge'an, Bintilan, dll.  
jadi, jangan berharap banyak

dan untuk kekuatan main chara kita, di fanfic ini aku buat sewaras mungkin, **TIDAK AKAN OVERPOWER** seperti di fanfic crossover Naruto x HS DxD lain  
jadi, jangan terlalu berharap banyak main chara kita langsung overpower  
pertumbuhan kekuatannya akan saya buat perlahan  
Dan tentunya, alur cerita fanfic ini cukup jauh dari canon HS DxD karna setting waktunya diambil beberapa bulan sebelum canon HS DxD

Oh ya, saya butuh saran dari reader semua untuk memberi saran peerage untuk Sasuke, kalau bisa beserta latar belakangnya  
Jika ide anda menarik, insya allah akan saya gunakan sebagai materi fanfic saya

Terima kasih...

* * *

Bagaimana fanfic dari saya, semoga memuaskan anda selaku reader...  
Overall, **Shirokami Khudhory** logout dulu...


	2. Welcome to Manchester, City of Football

**Phenexia**  
Author : Shirokami Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance  
Rating : T  
Disclaimer: _**Naruto**_ _by_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_ & _**Highschool DxD**_ _by_ _ **Ichisei Ishibumi**_ , serta mangaka maupun musisi yang karyanya saya catut di fanfic ini

 **Warning!** AR, semi AU, gaje, OOC, typo, dsb.

* * *

Note :  
Well... Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Shirokami Khudhory, kali ini saya akan menghadirkan fanfic crossover Naruto x Highschool DxD. Di cerita ini, sang tokoh utama yakni Sasuke Phenexia adalah seorang high-class devil yang juga merupakan heir dari keluarga Phenexia. Keluarga Phenexia sendiri adalah keluarga cabang dari keluarga Phenex yang terkenal akan regenerasinya.

* * *

Summary :  
Sasuke Phenexia, seorang high-class devil yang baru mendapat evil piece miliknya dan berusaha mengumpulkan peeragenya sendiri agar bisa menjadi sang jawara rating game serta terlepas dari bayang-bayang nama besar sang kakak. Bagaimana petualangan Sasuke dalam mengumpulkan peerage, serta apa yang akan menghalanginya dalam petualangannya?

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Welcome to Manchester, City of Football**

 **BRAAAAKKK...**  
Suara tumpukan kayu yang patah terdengar begitu jelas saat itu, ditumpukan kayu itu terlihat seorang pria dengan berpenampilan layaknya seorang bandit sudah pingsan karena kerasnya benturan yang ia terima sebelumnya. Jauh di depan orang yang pingsan tersebut, tampak seorang pria berambut hitam cepak berwajah oriental dengan mengenakan pakaian santai sedang berdiri sambil memasang kuda-kuda unik dengan salah satu tangannya berada di depan seolah sedang memprovokasi lawannya. Pria itu sedang dikelilingi oleh 7 orang bandit yang ternyata merupakan teman dari salah satu bandit yang telah dikalahkan oleh pria itu sebelumnya.

Salah satu bandit tersebut menoleh kearah belakang dimana temannya pingsan lalu menghadap ke depan kembali menatap pria berwajah oriental tersebut, "Berani-beraninya kau menghajar teman kami." ucapnya, "Semuanya, serang dia!"

"Serang!" sahut keenam bandit yang lain.

 **BUUGGHH... BRAAKK... BUUGGHH... BRAAAKKK...  
** Para bandit tersebut terus menyerbu pria berwajah oriental tersebut, tak peduli berapa kali mereka terjatuh karena terkena pukulan maupun tendangan pria berwajah oriental tersebut. Sedangkan pria yang tengah dikeroyok terus menghindar dari serangan sekelompok bandit itu sambil sesekali melakukan serangan balik untuk melumpuhkan lawannya.

"Aarrgghh..."

"Uwaarrgghh..."

 **CKLEK...**  
Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka, tampak Erza dengan pakaian tidurnya muncul dari balik pintu dan masih mengusap kedua bola matanya yang sayup sayu. Erza menatap seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang ia kenali sebagai tuannya yakni Sasuke Phenexia tengah duduk di ruang tengah penginapan sambil menatap TV yang berada di depannya. Erza lantas menoleh kearah layar TV yang ternyata sedang memutar film action kungfu, di film yang tengah diputar di TV tampak pemuda berwajah oriental yang tengah menghajar lawan-lawannya.

"Ahh, rupanya tuan sudah bangun sejak tadi." ucap Erza sambil berjalan menghampiri tuannya.

Sasuke lantas menoleh kearah samping dan melihat Erza yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya, "Ahh Erza, yah begitulah... Aku hanya terbiasa untuk bangun pagi."

"Sepertinya tuan tampak sangat antusias menonton film tersebut, apa ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian tuan?" tanya Erza.

"Ahh, aku hanya penasaran dimana film sebagus ini dibuat? Terlebih aku juga tertarik dengan aktor berwajah oriental tersebut, tampak masih muda dan sangat berbakat." jawabnya, "Apa kau tau dimana tempatnya?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Aku tau tempatnya tuan, itu di Hollywood." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung dengan jawaban Erza, "Tempatnya cukup jauh dari sini, hanya bisa ditempuh dengan pesawat terbang, dan bandara terdekat dari kota ini ada di kota Manchester." lanjut Erza kembali.

"Kalau begitu apa lagi yang kita tunggu, ayo kita berangkat!" seru Sasuke.

Mereka berdua lantas merapikan barang-barang pribadi milik mereka kedalam tas ransel dan bersiap untuk berangkat. Sayangnya persiapan mereka sedikit terganggu karena Erza belum mandi sehingga memaksa Sasuke untuk menunggu Erza selesai mandi terlebih dahulu.

Setelah Erza selesai mandi dan segala persiapan telah selesai, mereka berdua keluar meninggalkan penginapan tersebut, tak lupa Sasuke mengembalikan kunci penginapan kembali pada pemilik penginapan.

Mereka berdua kini tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan, tepatnya di dekat persimpangan antara Anne Street dan juga Thomson Street. Mereka berdua menunggu bis maupun taksi yang mungkin melintasi daerah pinggiran kota Birmingham ini. Setelah sekitar 15 menit lamanya mereka menunggu, akhirnya ada sebuah taksi yang melintas, mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk menaiki taksi tersebut dalam perjalanan mereka menuju kota Manchester.

* * *

Di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdua disuguhi pemandangan hutan pohon pinus di kiri-kanan jalan, tak lupa juga beberapa rumah-rumah pedesaan dengan beberapa lumbung gandum.

"Jadi, apakah kau tau seperti apa kota Manchester itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah tuan, ini juga kali pertama aku ke kota Manchester, yang kutahu kota Manchester adalah kota industri terbesar di negara ini." jawab Erza.

"Owh..." balasnya.

Setelah sekitar 4 jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka mulai memasuki wilayah pinggiran kota Manchester yang ditandai dengan pemandangan jejeran bangunan-bangunan modern yang bersinergi dengan beberapa gedung pabrik disekitarnya. Namun baru sebentar mereka menikmati pemandangan kota tersebut, tiba-tiba taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti. Sasuke dan Erza lantas menoleh kearah depan dan melihat penutupan jalan oleh aparat kepolisian setempat.

"Maaf, sepertinya saya hanya bisa mengantar anda sampai disini, ada penutupan jalan di depan. Sepertinya ada pertandingan sepakbola hari ini." ucap supir taksi yang mereka tumpangi.

"Tak apa pak, kami turun disini saja." jawab Sasuke.

Dengan sedikit rasa terpaksa, Sasuke dan Erza turun dari taksi tersebut. Tak lupa mereka juga mengambil barang bawaan mereka juga dan juga membayar biaya perjalanan mereka tadi. Mereka kemudian berjalan santai menyusuri wilayah tersebut - melintasi blokade yang menutup akses bagi kendaraan untuk melintas.

Di sepanjang perjalanan melintasi wilayah tersebut, mereka berdua banyak melihat kerumunan orang yang mengenakan jersey tim sepakbola dengan nama dan nomor punggung pemain idola. Ada kerumunan orang yang mengenakan jersey berwarna merah cerah, namun ada juga yang mengenakan jersey berwarna biru langit. Dua kerumunan orang dengan jersey berbeda warna ini terlihat bagaikan dua kubu yang berbeda. Jujur, kalau dilihat dari ketinggian, mungkin kerumunan orang ini akan tampak seperti lautan manusia berwarna merah cerah dan biru langit.

"Erza, apa yang terjadi di kota ini? Kenapa semua orang disini mengenakan baju berwarna merah cerah, namun ada juga yang berwarna biru laut? Terlebih mereka semua tampak berjalan menuju satu arah yang sama." tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya akan ada pertandingan sepakbola tuan, dan dilihat dari animo warga di kota ini yang begitu ramai luar biasa, sepertinya pertandingan hari ini merupakan big match." jawab Erza.

"Sepakbola?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung dijawab oleh Erza, "Olahraga favorit di negara ini, juga di sebagian besar negara di dunia ini. Dimainkan oleh 2 tim yang masing-masing terdiri dari 11 pemain dan dipimpin oleh seorang wasit yang dibantu oleh 2 hakim garis sebagai asistennya, secara harafiah tujuan dari tiap tim dalam olahraga ini adalah mencetak gol / memasukkan bola ke gawang lawan dan memenangkan pertandingan."

"Sepertinya menarik, ayo kita tonton olahraga yang bernama sepakbola ini." ajak Sasuke.

"Baik tuan..." balasnya.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan mengikuti sebagian besar warga di kota ini melangkah. Sekitar 10 menit mereka berjalan, sampailah mereka di sebuah persimpangan jalan yang sangat ramai dan padat.

 **Sir Matt Busby Road, Manchester, England**

Itulah nama jalan tersebut, salah satu jalanan tersibuk di kota Manchester. Di jalan inilah pula terlihat sebuah stadion yang sangah besar dan megah dengan warna merah mendominasi tiap sudut stadion tersebut, di bagian atas stadion terdapat tulisan " _ **OLD TRAFFORD**_ " yang sepertinya merupakan nama stadion tersebut.

Sasuke dan Erza kemudian berjalan menuju stadion tersebut, di salah satu sisi stadion tersebut terdapat patung pria yang sedang memegang sebuah bola dengan tangan kanan yang tampak seperti ingin melambai. Di bagian bawah patung tersebut terdapat semacam keterangan mengenai patung tersebut yang bertuliskan " _ **Sir Matt Busby**_ ". Mereka berdua lantas berjalan menuju loket tiket untuk membeli tiket pertandingan, tak lupa mereka juga mampir ke toko merchandise untuk membeli 2 buah jersey klub tuan rumah yang berwarna merah. Sejenak, Erza melihat kearah tiket pertandingan miliknya yang ia pegang saat ini.

"Manchester United vs Manchester City? Pantas saja kota ini mendadak ramai, rupanya ada Derby Manchester hari ini." ucap Erza. Sedangkan Sasuke yang tak mengerti arti kata derby hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena bingung, "Derby adalah istilah yang digunakan untuk pertandingan antara tim yang berasal dari kota / negara yang sama, dalam pertandingan hari ini kedua tim sama-sama berasal dari kota Manchester." timpal Erza.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, mereka lantas mengganti baju yang mereka pakai dengan jersey klub tuan rumah yakni Manchester United di toilet stadion. Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, mereka berdua langsung bergegas menuju tribun utara stadion Old Trafford, sebuah bagian tribun penonton yang diberi nama Sir Alex Ferguson Stand. Mereka berdua langsung mencari kursi yang kosong dan akhirnya mendapatkannya meskipun letaknya di sudut stadion dan berdekatan dengan pintu masuk pemain lalu mereka duduk dengan rapi.

Tak berselang lama kemudian, pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Dari tribun yang mereka tempati, tampak dengan jelas barisan pemain tim tuan rumah yang mengenakan jersey berwarna merah masuk berbarengan dengan barisan pemain tim tamu yang mengenakan jersey berwarna biru langit mulai memasuki lapangan pertandingan. Di belakang barisan tersebut, masuklah seorang pria tua beruban yang mengenakan jaket sedang asik memakan permen karet, dari penampilan fisik sepertinya pria tersebut berumur sekitar 60-70 tahun.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke yang duduk di tribun penonton langsung menoleh kearah pria tua tersebut. Erza yang melihat perubahan sikap mendadak dari tuannya lantas bertanya, "Ada apa tuan? Apa yang tuan sedang pikirkan?"

"Pria itu... juga seorang iblis seperti kita." jawab Sasuke pelan sambil menunjuk kearah pria tua yang duduk di bench pemain tim tuan rumah.

"Apa tuan yakin?" tanya Erza.

"Yakin sekali, bahkan diantara pemain berbaju merah yang ada ditengah lapangan sana ada juga yang merupakan iblis." balasnya pelan.

Sayangnya pembicaraan mereka berdua harus berakhir karena kick-off babak pertama pertandingan tersebut telah dimulai, mereka lantas menyaksikan pertandingan itu dengan seksama, meskipun mereka berdua hanya duduk di tribun disudut lapangan tapi mereka dapat melihat semua pergerakan pemain dengan jelas karena kemampuan mereka sebagai iblis yang memberinya penglihatan melebihi manusia normal. Mereka juga dapat mendengar riuh gemuruh suara penonton yang menyanyikan yel-yel pembakar semangat pemain yang sedang bertanding.

'Jadi seperti ini olahraga sepakbola itu, animo penontonnya luar biasa, bagaikan pertandingan pro rating game.' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

 **DEG DEG**

Mendadak firasat Sasuke mengatakan ada bahaya, ia pun langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar tribun stadion. Erza yang melihat tuannya tiba-tiba berubah sikap lantas langsung mengejar Sasuke kearah lorong stadion.

"Ada apa tuan?" tanya Erza, "Sepertinya tuan sedang terburu-buru."

"Ada iblis liar disekitar stadion ini." jawabnya.

"Iblis liar?" tanya Erza kembali.

"Iblis yang mengkhianati tuannya, pembuat onar bahkan tak jarang dari iblis liar ini yang memangsa manusia, dan tugas kita sebagai seorang iblis di dunia manusia adalah untuk menghabisi iblis liar ini." jelas Sasuke.

 **BUUUUMMM...**

"Kita harus bergegas, sepertinya ada yang sedang bertarung dengan iblis liar tersebut." seru Sasuke.

"Baik tuan..." balasnya.

Sementara itu di sebuah gedung kosong di sekitar kompleks stadion Old Trafford, sesosok iblis liar setinggi 5 meter dengan bentuk menyerupai lycan dengan memegang sebilah pedang di kedua tangannya menatap sesosok pria tua bersayap kelelawar yang berdiri santai sekitar 10 meter dihadapannya sambil memegang tombak trisula panjang yang disandarkan di bahunya.

"Berani-beraninya kakek tua sepertimu menantangku? Matilah kau..." geram iblis liar tersebut sambil menyerbu kearah pria tua tersebut.

"SIT DOWN..." perintah pria tua tersebut sambil menunjuk kearah iblis liar tersebut.

Tiba-tiba iblis liar tersebut langsung terduduk dengan kedua tangan menyentuh lantai dan kepala tertunduk. Iblis liar tersebut mengumpat karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan dan tetap dalam posisi terduduk seolah menuruti perintah pria tua tersebut.

"CUT YOUR HEAD OFF..."

Mendadak tangan kanan iblis liar tersebut bergerak sendiri dan langsung menghunuskan mata pedangnya kearah lehernya sendiri. Dan pada detik berikutnya, kepala iblis liar tersebut terputus terkena tebasan pedang yang ia genggam sendiri. Iblis liar yang telah mati tersebut langsung berubah menjadi abu dan menghilang. Merasa tugasnya telah usai, pria tua tersebut hendak berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sayangnya ia terlambat menyadari sesosok iblis liar lain yang langsung menerjangnya dari arah belakang.

"Sial..."

 **BUUUUMMM...**  
Iblis liar tersebut langsung terlempar mundur saat sebuah bola api menghantam tubuhnya. Pria tua itu lantas menoleh kearah sumber bola api tersebut dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang terbang menggunakan sayap api miliknya dan didampingi oleh seorang wanita berambut merah yang berdiri dibawahnya. Yap, kedua penyelamat tersebut adalah Sasuke dan Erza.

Sasuke lantas membentuk sebuah lingkaran sihir di tangan kanannya dan menembakkan beberapa bola api berukuran sedang kearah iblis liar tersebut hingga membuatnya tewas. Setelah memastikan tak ada iblis liar lain yang tak tersisa, ia langsung mendarat dan berdiri disamping Erza.

"Rambut raven dan kemampuan pyrokinesis, mirip seperti Mr. Itachi." tanya pria tua tersebut.

Sasuke lantas menoleh kearah pria tua tersebut, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui pria tua bersayap iblis yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah orang yang sama yang auranya ia rasakan sewaktu hendak menonton pertandingan tadi, "Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau mengetahui Itachi-nii?" tanya Sasuke dengan sepasang sayap api miliknya mengembang.

"Keep calm sir, perkenalkan namaku Alex Ferguson, seorang high-class devil sama sepertimu." jawab pria tua tersebut, "Dan juga pawn dari Mr. Itachi." tambahnya.

Sasuke lantas menghilangkan sayap api miliknya dan bertanya, "Pawn Itachi-nii? Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu bersama Itachi-nii?"

"Itu karena aku sudah mempunyai evil piece sendiri dan tentu saja juga mempunyai peerageku sendiri, namun aku masih sering melapor pada Mr. Itachi sebagai tanda baktiku padanya, terutama mengenai aktifitas iblis liar di kota ini karena kota Manchester ini berada dibawah pengawasanku." jawabnya, "Jadi, ada urusan apa adik dari Mr. Itachi datang ke kota ini?" tanya Alex kembali.

"Aku berada disini untuk mengumpulkan anggota keluargaku sendiri, untuk merajai rating game suatu saat nanti." jawabnya dengan nada semangat.

"Begitu rupanya, ahh dari tadi aku belum mengetahui nama kalian berdua, siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke Phenexia."

"Erza Scarlett, [knight] tuan Sasuke."

"Ahh, sebaiknya mari kita berbincang di dalam stadion, tak baik membiarkan adik Mr. Itachi terus berada disini." ajak Alex.

"Baik..."

Mereka bertiga kemudian beranjak menuju asrama staff kepelatihan di dalam stadion Old Trafford. Sesampainya disana mereka mulai berbincang berbagai topik termasuk rencana Sasuke untuk berkeliling dunia untuk mencari anggota keluarganya sendiri. Diakhir perbincangan, Alex Ferguson mempersilahkan Sasuke serta Erza untuk bermalam di kamar tamu didalam bangunan stadion karena Sasuke ingin melanjutkan perjalanan mereka keesokan harinya.

to be continued...

* * *

AN:  
Wah... Ada review dari 2 author senior disini, aku merasa terharu.  
terima kasih banyak...

Well, untuk chapter 2 ini sebenarnya cuma berfokus ke perjalanan mereka selanjutnya menuju bandara di kota Manchester yang terhalang oleh pertandingan sepakbola.  
Jadi maaf bila kurang seru.  
Cuma intermezzo saja sih...

Oh ya, saya butuh saran dari reader semua untuk memberi saran peerage untuk Sasuke, kalau bisa beserta latar belakangnya  
Jika ide anda menarik, insya allah akan saya gunakan sebagai materi fanfic saya

Terima kasih...

* * *

Review :

 **Ryan69 :**  
Maksudnya kaku itu seperti apa ya? Bisa dicontohkan bagian yang menurutmu kaku tersebut?

 **Titania Princess :**  
Wah, aku gak tau kalau ide kita sama.  
Maaf... Maaf... Aku gak bermaksud niru ide anda

 **Keris Empu Gandring :**  
Terima kasih atas pujiannya...  
Well, maaf bila ada pemilihan kata yang kurang tepat, maklum author baru jadi belum terlalu pintar milih-milih kata

* * *

Bagaimana fanfic dari saya, semoga memuaskan anda selaku reader...  
Overall, **Shirokami Khudhory** logout dulu...


	3. Hollywood Shaolin

**Phenexia**  
Author : Shirokami Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance  
Rating : T  
Disclaimer: _**Naruto**_ _by_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_ & _**Highschool DxD**_ _by_ _ **Ichisei Ishibumi**_ , serta mangaka maupun musisi yang karyanya saya catut di fanfic ini

 **Warning!** AR, semi AU, gaje, OOC, typo, dsb.

* * *

Note :  
Well... Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Shirokami Khudhory, kali ini saya akan menghadirkan fanfic crossover Naruto x Highschool DxD. Di cerita ini, sang tokoh utama yakni Sasuke Phenexia adalah seorang high-class devil yang juga merupakan heir dari keluarga Phenexia. Keluarga Phenexia sendiri adalah keluarga cabang dari keluarga Phenex yang terkenal akan regenerasinya.

* * *

Summary :  
Sasuke Phenexia, seorang high-class devil yang baru mendapat evil piece miliknya dan berusaha mengumpulkan peeragenya sendiri agar bisa menjadi sang jawara rating game serta terlepas dari bayang-bayang nama besar sang kakak. Bagaimana petualangan Sasuke dalam mengumpulkan peerage, serta apa yang akan menghalanginya dalam petualangannya?

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Hollywood Shaolin**

Seberkas cahaya mentari pagi menembus ruangan tersebut melalui celah-celah jendela yang tak tertutup dengan sempurna, kini sepasang muda mudi telah terbangun setelah semalam lamanya mereka berkutat didalam alam mimpi. Mereka berdua lantas mandi dan mempersiapkan barang-barang milik mereka dikarenakan hari ini mereka harus melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju bandara di kota Manchester.

 **CKLEK...**  
Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria yang berdiri di depan daun pintu kamar tersebut.

"Ahh, rupanya kalian berdua sudah bangun ternyata." ucap pria tersebut.

"Iya Mr. Ferguson, kami harus melanjutkan perjalanan kami segera." jawab Sasuke.

"Tak apa, tapi kalau kalian berdua ingin kembali kemari lagi, datanglah... Saya beserta para peerage saya dan para staff akan dengan senang hati menyambutmu, biar bagaimanapun Mr. Itachi punya saham yang cukup besar di klub ini." balas Ferguson. "Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu untuk memimpin para pemain latihan pagi, maaf bila saya tak bisa mengantar kepergian kalian." tambahnya.

"Tak apa, terima kasih atas tumpangannya semalam." ucap Erza.

Mr. Ferguson kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Erza yang masih berada di ruangan tersebut. Mereka berdua kemudian melanjutkan mengemasi barang pribadi mereka lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, mereka berdua terus berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di halaman depan stadion. Sejenak Sasuke menoleh ke belakang - menatap tulisan "OLD TRAFFORD" yang terpampang di sisi atas stadion tersebut.

"Manchester, kota yang cukup indah, disinilah aku pertama kali merasakan yang namanya fanatisme manusia." ucap Sasuke.

Mereka berdua kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju bandara di pinggiran kota Manchester dengan menggunakan trem yang melintas di tengah-tengah kota. Sesampainya di bandara, Erza langsung memesan tiket pesawat menuju Amerika Serikat. Beruntungnya mereka mendapatkan jadwal penerbangan dimana mereka hanya perlu menunggu sekitar satu jam lamanya, sembari menunggu jadwal penerbangan mereka, Sasuke dan Erza hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol bersama di ruang tunggu bandara.

Seteleh satu jam lamanya mereka berdua menunggu, mereka berdua akhirnya menaiki pesawat dan langsung menempati bangku di dekat jendela darurat. Menurut keterangan yang tertera di tiket mereka, perjalanan mereka kali ini akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar 6 jam sehingga mereka pun memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak.

 **...  
~ Phenexia ~  
...**

 **NGIIIIIINNGG...**  
Suara mesin pesawat yang berderit nyaring terdengar di dalam kabin pesawat tersebut. Bunyi yang cukup nyaring sehingga berhasil membangunkan Sasuke dan Erza dari alam mimpinya. Terdengar pula instruksi dari pramugari dan pramugara agar seluruh penumpang memasang sabuk pengaman masing-masing dikarenakan pesawat sebentar lagi akan mendarat.

Hanya beberapa menit berselang, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi berhasil mendarat dengan selamat. Sasuke beserta Erza turun dari pesawat dan menapakkan kakinya di bandara John F. Kennedy, Los Angeles, Amerika Serikat. Dengan membawa barang bawaan mereka yang hanya sebuah ransel berukuran besar, mereka berjalan keluar dari dalam bandara tersebut. Mereka berdua dengan mudahnya berhasil mengelabui pihak imigrasi yang bertugas dengan menggunakan energi sihir yang Sasuke miliki untuk memanipulasi ingatan petugas imigrasi bandara.

Sayangnya, mereka berdua sampai di Los Angeles pada awal malam hari sehingga hal pertama yang mereka berdua lakukan adalah mencari penginapan terdekat yang nyaman dan juga tak begitu mahal, meskipun Sasuke adalah heir keluarga Phenexia yang sangat kaya raya namun ia diajarkan oleh kakaknya untuk selalu berhemat dan ajaran tersebut sangat berguna baginya selama berkeliling dunia di dunia manusia. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berkeliling, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan sebuah penginapan atau lebih tepatnya hotel melati di pinggiran kota Los Angeles. Mereka berdua lantas langsung menginap disana dan beristirahat.

 **~ Keesokan harinya ~**

Pagi hari itu, Sasuke dan Erza bergegas meninggalkan penginapan tersebut. Di depan penginapan tersebut, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas tujuan utama mereka dalam perjalanan kali ini. Sebuah bukit di utara Los Angeles dengan billboard yang merangkai kata "HOLLYWOOD" terpampang di sisi bukit yang menghadap kota Los Angeles. Disanalah, pusat dari produksi film-film berkelas dunia dibuat, tempat yang menjadi trademark kota Los Angeles.

 **HOLLYWOOD**

Mereka berdua kemudian mulai bergegas menuju tempat tersebut menggunakan jaringan kereta bawah tanah yang banyak terhampar di kota ini, kebetulan terdapat sebuah stasiun kereta bawah tanah tak jauh dari penginapan mereka. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke sempat memikirkan perbedaan mencolok antara dunia manusia dengan underworld tempat dirinya berasal, terutama mengenai cara manusia berpindah lokasi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Jika di underworld para iblis lebih menyukai cara instan dengan berteleportasi langsung ke tempat tujuan dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir maupun terbang menggunakan sayap iblisnya, maka di dunia atas para manusia cenderung lebih suka memanfaatkan transportasi massal seperti trem atau kereta bawah tanah seperti yang ia gunakan saat ini. Yah, walaupun secara kultur budaya, tak terdapat perbedaan berarti antara masyarakat iblis di underworld dengan para manusia di dunia atas.

Setelah 15 menit perjalanan singkat menggunakan kereta bawah tanah, sampailah mereka berdua di stasiun bawah tanah terdekat dengan kawasan Hollywood. Langsung saja mereka bergegas ke permukaan dan langsung disambut oleh berbagai gedung tinggi yang megah di kiri-kanan jalan, terdapat juga beberapa bioskop yang menampilkan beberapa film populer yang tentu saja masih hangat. Tentu saja mereka langsung berjalan memasuki kawasan Hollywood tersebut - berjalan diatas Walk of Fame, jalan setapak utama di kawasan Hollywood yang menampilkan logo bintang emas yang bertuliskan beberapa nama aktor, artis maupun musisi yang diakui kontribusinya dalam dunia entertainment.

Diantara deretan walk of fame yang mereka lewati, terdapat nama-nama besar di dunia akting dunia seperti Tom Cruise, Slyvester Stallone, Arnold Swatchneiger, Andy Murphy maupun musisi-musisi dunia yang terkenal seperti John Lennon, Michael Jackson, Madonna maupun Mariah Carey. Sasuke dan Erza lantas melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kawasan inti Hollywood dimana beberapa film kelas dunia diproduksi.

* * *

Sementara itu di underworld, saat ini tepatnya di sebuah ruangan kerja yang cukup luas, seorang pria berambut pendek berwarna raven dengan garis kerutan dibawah kedua bola matanya sedang berkutat dalam tumpukan paperwork yang menggunung diatas meja kerjanya. Sepertinya tugasnya sebagai seorang Maou Phoenix memberinya beban baru yang ia anggap bahkan lebih berat ketimbang beban yang dipikulnya saat perang sipil bangsa iblis antara keturunan maou lama dan golongan anti-maou beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu.

"Hah, tugas-tugas ini sangatlah membosankan." keluhnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya kedalam tumpukan paperwork tersebut.

Sayangnya tak berselang lama, sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil muncul diatas meja kerjanya - menampilkan proyeksi holografik seorang pria tua beruban berusia kira-kira sekitar 60-70 tahun.

"Ahh Mr. Ferguson, ada laporan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" tanya sang maou Phoenix.

"Mr. Itachi Phoenix, saya sudah mengirimkan laporan mengenai aktifitas spiritual di wilayah kekuasaanku selama sebulan terakhir kepada anda." ucap Ferguson.

"Ya, saya sudah menerimanya." balas Itachi sambil memperlihatkan berkas laporan yang dikirimkan oleh Ferguson padanya, "Lalu, apa ada laporan lain yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Ada, ini mengenai adik anda, Mr. Sasuke." Itachi terdiam sejenak mendengar laporan dari Ferguson, "Kemarin lusa saya bertemu dengannya saat sedang membasmi iblis liar." lanjutnya.

"Begitu rupanya, jadi bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Itachi.

"Sangat baik, bahkan adik anda sudah mendapatkan peerage pertamanya." jawabnya, "Tapi dia sekarang sudah pergi dari sini untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya, kudengar darinya bahwa adik tuan akan menuju ke Hollywood, Amerika Serikat." tambahnya.

"Terima kasih atas laporannya." balasnya.

Sambungan komunikasi antara dirinya dan Ferguson telah berakhir, itu artinya ia harus kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan paperwork dihadapannya. Meskipun begitu, setidaknya ia merasa sedikit lega karena adiknya dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja, bahkan ia turut senang karena adiknya telah mendapatkan peerage pertamanya.

* * *

Sementara itu di batas terluar wilayah inti Hollywood, Sasuke dan Erza kini tertunduk lesu. Sejak pagi hari hingga kini matahari hendak terbenam mereka berkeliling kawasan utama Hollywood, tetap saja mereka gagal menemui aktor laga kungfu yang dicari-cari oleh Sasuke selama ini.

"Hah, sudah seharian kita berkeliling, tapi tetap saja dia tak ada." keluh Sasuke.

"Iya tuan, lebih baik kita beristirahat saja, sepertinya hari sudah semakin gelap." sahut Erza.

"Kau benar Erza, ayo kita cari penginapan." ajak Sasuke.

Mereka berdua kemudian mencari penginapan terdekat dan menemukannya di sekitar kawasan industri Hollywood, walaupun dengan harga yang cukup mahal.

 **...  
~ Phenexia ~  
...**

7 hari telah berlalu semenjak mereka berdua menginjakkan kaki mereka di kota Los Angeles, Amerika Serikat. Sang rembulan baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya dan mulai menyinari terangnya malam di kota Los Angeles, kini Sasuke dan Erza sedang berjalan santai menyusuri kawasan industri utama Hollywood, kepala mereka berdua sejak tadi hanya bisa tertunduk lesu seolah telah kehilangan semangat untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu diawal malam hari itu.

"Hah, sepertinya percuma kita berada disini lebih lama lagi." ucap Sasuke sambil menghela nafasnya pendek, "Lebih baik kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita, ayo kita kembali ke hotel..." ajaknya.

"Baik- tuan, kemarilah... Sini lihat itu..." pinta Erza sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah.  
 **  
** **CTACK... CTACK... CTACK... KLETACK...**  
Sasuke menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Erza. Ia melihat dari celah pintu ruangan mirip dojo yang sedikit terbuka, seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek tengah berlatih beladiri dengan memukul-mukul sebuah benda kayu yang sepintas lebih mirip gantungan jaket dan topi.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

 **CTACK... CTACK... KLETAK... TAK... TAK... TAK... TAK...**  
Wajah oriental pemuda tersebut kini dipenuhi tetesan keringat yang mengucur dari pori-pori kulitnya. Meskipun begitu, pemuda tersebut masih berlatih dengan giat. Ia memukul tiang kayu latihan tersebut dengan tangannya, sesekali menendangnya dan bahkan menghujaminya dengan pukulan beruntun yang sangat cepat untuk ukuran manusia normal. Bisa dikatakan, pemuda tersebut sangatlah terlatih.

'Dia kan... Pemuda yang ada di film yang kutonton waktu itu, akhirnya aku menemukannya, dia benar-benar pemuda yang kuat dan berbakat' gumam Sasuke saat melihat wajah pemuda tersebut, "Aku ingin dia menjadi bagian keluargaku." ucap Sasuke pelan tanpa sadar.

"Ada apa tuan?" tanya Erza saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Ahh tidak, hanya saja- AWAS..."

Sasuke tiba-tiba berteriak saat ekor matanya tidak sengaja melihat salah satu kayu rangka atap dojo yang berada diatas pemuda tersebut patah. Dengan sigap Sasuke langsung melesat kearah pemuda tersebut - merangkul pundaknya dan mendorongnya menjauh dari tempat pemuda tersebut berada.

 **BRAAAAKKK...**  
Bagian rangka atap dojo yang terbuat dari kayu ambruk dan menimpa tempat pemuda tersebut berdiri sebelumnya. Beruntungnya Sasuke berhasil menyelamatkannya walau mereka berdua sedikit tersungkur ke lantai dojo tersebut. Mereka berdua kemudian kembali berdiri dengan bantuan uluran tangan Erza yang dengan kecepatan seorang [knight] yang ia miliki berhasil menyusul Sasuke dan pemuda tersebut dalam waktu sekejap mata.

"Are you okay sir?" tanya Sasuke dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

Pemuda tersebut sedikit membersihkan baju latihannya yang agak kotor lalu menoleh kearah Sasuke, "I'm fine, thanks for your help." jawabnya.

"No problem sir..." balas Sasuke.

Tak berselang lama kemudian, beberapa orang yang mengenakan kemeja dan jas datang menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Lee, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa kau terluka Lee?"

"Aku baik-baik saja pak sutradara..."

Pemuda bersurai hitam pendek itu menjawab kekhawatiran tiap orang yang datang menghampirinya dengan ekspresi seolah dia baik-baik saja, meskipun begitu kerumunan orang yang ternyata merupakan kru film tetap memeriksa keadaannya. Namun tiba-tiba salah satu orang di kerumunan tersebut menatap tajam Sasuke dan Erza seraya berkata,

"Hey kalian, apa yang kalian perbuat pada Lee?"

"Apa kalian ingin mencelakai aktor kami?"

"Seret saja kedua orang asing itu ke kantor polisi..."

"Ayo!"

"Tunggu dulu, mereka berdua tak bersalah, justru mereka berdualah yang telah menyelamatkanku tadi."

Dengan sigap, pria bersurai hitam itu langsung berdiri dihadapan Sasuke dan Erza - menghalangi kru-kru filmnya untuk menyeret orang yang telah menyelamatkannya ke kantor polisi. Ia lantas menjelaskan semua kronologi kejadian yang menimpanya dan berhasil meyakinkan rekan kru filmnya kedua orang yang berada dibelakangnya tak bersalah. Ia kemudian menyuruh rekan kru filmnya untuk kembali serta meminta waktu sejenak agar bisa berbicara empat mata dengan Sasuke dan Erza.

* * *

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka bertiga berada, meja nomor 13 di sebuah restoran cepat saji yang terletak tak jauh dari dojo yang rubuh tadi. Mereka bertiga tampak sedang menikmati sebuah burger daging sapi berukuran sedang yang telah tersaji dihadapannya. Merara suasana disana agak canggung, Sasuke membuka bibirnya dan memulai percakapannya.

"Terima kasih tuan karena telah menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini.".

"Tidak tidak tidak, justru akulah yang harus berterimakasih pada kalian karena telah menyelamatkanku tadi." elak pemuda itu, "Jadi, siapa kalian berdua dan darimana asal kalian? Dari warna iris mata kalian, sepertinya kalian berdua bukan berasal dari negara ini."

"Sasuke Phenexia." jawab Sasuke lalu tangannya menunjuk kearah samping, "Dan gadis disebelahku ini namanya Erza Scarlett." Erza sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Kami berdua berasal dari Inggris." Sasuke menambahkan.

"Ahh begitu rupanya, namaku Xiao Lee, murid kebanggaan guru Bruce Lee." jawab pemuda tersebut, "Salam kenal..."

"Salam kenal juga..." jawab Sasuke dan Erza serentak.

Mereka bertiga kemudian berbincang akrab satu sama lain. Dalam perbincangan mereka tersebut, terungkap bahwa Sasuke adalah fans dari Xiao Lee sendiri serta tujuan mereka berdua ke Hollywood hanya untuk bertemu dengannya.

Sayangnya, dikarenakan hari sudah mulai larut malam dan Lee masih memiliki jatah pengambilan gambar lagi keesokan harinya, dengan amat terpaksa mereka mengakhiri perjumpaan tersebut. Diakhir perpisahan mereka, Lee memberikan kartu namanya pada Sasuke dan meminta mereka berdua untuk pergi ke gedung studio produksi 5 Hollywood untuk melihat langsung proses syuting filmnya keesokan paginya.

 **~ Keesokan paginya ~**

Pagi itu, sesuai permintaan Lee, Sasuke dan Erza pergi menuju gedung studio produksi 5 Hollywood. Saat ini mereka berdua telah berada di kompleks studio produksi Hollywood dan mencari gedung studio yang dimaksud oleh Lee.

"Tuan, aku tak menyangka bisa melihat langsung proses pembuatan film." ucap Erza.

"Akupun begitu, ayo kita segera kesana!" ajaknya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berkeliling kompleks studio produksi Hollywood, akhirnya mereka berdua menemukan gedung studio produksi 5 yang dimaksud. Rupanya studio produksi 5 terletak agak tersembunyi ketimbang studio-studio produksi lain. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat Xiao Lee yang sedang duduk sambil membaca beberapa lembar kertas yang sepertinya merupakan script dialog filmnya.

"Hai Lee..." sapa Sasuke.

"Ahh Sasuke... Erza... Akhirnya kalian berdua datang." balas Lee.

"Yah, sesuai permintaanmu kemarin." balasnya.

Mereka bertiga kemudian mulai berbincang akrab kembali. Yah, walaupun sedari tadi kedua bola mata Lee tak henti-hentinya menatap lembaran script dialog miliknya. Sayangnya hanya beberapa menit berselang sejak mereka mulai bercengkerama, seorang wanita jangkung bersurai hitam menghampiri mereka.

"Tuan Lee, anda disuruh ke ruang rias secepatnya, karena pengambilan gambar akan dilakukan sebentar lagi." ucap wanita tersebut.

"Ahh ya, terima kasih..." jawab Lee, "Sasuke... Erza... Aku tinggal pergi dulu, kalian tetap disini saja." tambahnya.

"Ahh ya, tak apa." balasnya.

Xiao Lee kemudian berjalan bersama kru wanita tersebut menuju ruang rias - meninggalkan Sasuke dan Erza di tempat tersebut. Awalnya mereka berdua ingin tetap diam di tempat tersebut, namun karena rasa ingin tahu Erza yang sangat tinggi, mereka berjalan berkeliling gedung studio produksi tersebut - tentunya mereka berkeliling tiap satu sudut gedung tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi seorang iblis.

Namun, acara berkeliling mereka sempat terhenti dikala ekor mata Sasuke tak sengaja menangkap image seorang pria misterius yang mengambil sepucuk pistol yang tergeletak, membuka magazinenya dan mengisi beberapa butir peluru kedalam magazine tersebut - memasangnya lalu menaruhnya kembali keatas meja dan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Setelah orang itu pergi, Sasuke dan Erza buru-buru kembali ke tempat awal karena dari kejauhan ia melihat Lee keluar dari ruang rias.

"Ahh, ternyata kalian masih berada disini, maaf kalau aku tadi sedikit lama." ucap Lee.

"Tak apa, kami bisa maklumi hal itu." balas Sasuke.

Kini Xiao Lee tampak seperti orang lain, rambutnya tampak lebih acak-acak dengan sebuah luka goresan yang melintang diagonal dari bawah mata kirinya hingga sisi pipi kanannya. Entah siapa yang membuat riasan seperti ini, tapi dapat diakui bahwa luka gores di wajah Lee tampak sangatlah nyata. Selain tampilan wajahnya yang memberi kesan liar, Lee juga mengenakan celana pendek berwarna krem yang semakin menambah kesan liar padanya.

Lee kemudian mengajak Sasuke dan Erza menuju tempat ia akan mengambil adegan film selanjutnya. Dan disinilah tempat mereka berada, di sisi lain gedung studio tersebut dimana saat ini mereka bisa melihat banyak kru film yang bersiap di depan alat-alat produksi film yang cukup canggih dan juga gulungan kabel yang membentang dimana-mana, namun dari semua itu yang paling menarik adalah sebuah layar background berwarna hijau cerah yang berukuran cukup besar.

"Nah Sasuke... Erza... Kalian berdua tetap berada disini, jangan ganggu kru-kru film disini." pinta Lee.

"Baik..."

Lee kemudian berjalan menuju layar background berwarna hijau untuk pengambilan gambar kali ini - meninggalkan Sasuke serta Erza di tempat tersebut.

"Ok Lee, kita ulangi adegan kemarin, nanti anggap saja kau sedang berkelahi melawan beberapa orang dan akan ada orang yang berakting menembak bahu kirimu." ucap sang sutradara.

"Baik..." jawabnya.

"Ok KAMERA... ROLL... SCENE 51 TAKE 3 ACTION..." teriak sang sutradara.

Bersamaan dengan aba-aba yang diteriakkan sang sutradara, Lee langsung beraksi seolah sedang berkelahi melawan beberapa orang sekaligus. Sasuke dan Erza yang melihat aksi dari Lee cukup kagum dengan keluwesan gerakan Lee, namun Sasuke mendadak terperanjat saat melihat salah satu aktor pendukung yang mengambil sepucuk pistol dari atas meja dan mengarahkan moncong pistol tersebut kearah Lee. Sasuke ingat betul kalau pistol yang dipegang orang tersebut adalah pistol berisi peluru yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Merasa nyawa teman barunya berada dalam bahaya, Sasuke lantas mengambil sebuah nampan besi yang tergeletak diatas meja didekatnya dan langsung melemparnya kearah sisi depan Lee.

"Lee, AWAS..."

 **DORR... TANG... GLONTANG...**  
Ajaibnya, nampan besi yang dilempar oleh Sasuke tepat sasaran dan tepat waktu menyelamatkan nyawa Lee dan terlempar ke lantai menghasilkan bunyi cukup keras.

"Ahh, CUT..." teriak sang sutradara.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau merusak syutingku tadi." gerutu Lee yang kesal pada teman barunya itu.

"Tenanglah Lee... Dan, aku baru tau kalau adegan penembakan seperti itu menggunakan peluru asli." ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan pelan menghampiri Lee.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lee.

Erza kemudian menghampiri Sasuke sambil membawa nampan besi yang dilempar oleh Sasuke sebelumnya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke lantas menerima nampan tersebut dan memperlihatkannya pada Lee serta kru film yang lain.

"Lihat... Ada proyektil peluru menancap di nampan besi ini." ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk proyektil peluru yang tertancap di nampan besi yang dipegangnya, "Proyektil peluru inilah yang harusnya menghujam tubuhmu Lee seandainya tak ada nampan besi yang menghalanginya, ini adalah percobaan pembunuhan berencana yang berkedok kecelakaan saat syuting. Jujur saja, siapapun yang merencanakan pembunuhan ini, rencana ini tersusun dengan sangat rapi." lanjutnya.

Lee beserta kru film yang berada di tempat tersebut terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, ada sebuah percobaan pembunuhan terjadi di depan mereka disaat syuting film tengah berlangsung.

"Dan akupun sangat yakin bila masih ada beberapa butir peluru didalam magazine pistol yang dipegangnya." ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah seorang pemeran pendukung yang memegang pistol tersebut. "Kalau kalian masih tak percaya padaku, aku mohon pada pria itu untuk memperlihatkan magazine pistol tersebut sebagai bukti otentik." tambahnya.

Sasuke lantas berjalan perlahan menuju pemeran pembantu yang memegang pucuk pistol. Erza, Lee, dan kru film tersebut menatap kearah Sasuke akan melangkah. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas raut wajah santai tergambar di wajah Sasuke, sedangkan sebaliknya raut wajah panik dan takut tampak sekali tergambar di wajah pemeran pembantu tersebut.

 **DOORRR...**  
Sebuah tembakan terdengar menggema di ruangan tersebut, salah seorang pemeran pembantu yang memegang pistol baru saja menembak dada Sasuke dengan pistol di tangannya.

"A-Apa yang kau laku-"

 **DORR...**  
Belum sempat sang sutradara menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebutir peluru menghujam bahu kirinya dan membuatnya tersungkur. Sontak saja seisi studio tersebut panik, kru-kru film berusaha mengevakuasi sang sutradara yang tertembak, sedangkan pria pemeran pengganti tersebut mengarahkan moncong pistol tersebut kearah Lee dan DORR...

Pria tersebut kembali menembak kearah Lee, beruntungnya Erza dengan sigap sudah berada didepan Lee dan menangkis peluru tersebut dengan sebilah besi di tangannya.

"Selamatkan dirimu Lee, pria itu mengincar nyawamu." ucap Erza.

 **DORR...**  
Mendengar bunyi tembakan didekatnya, Erza langsung memegang tangan Lee dan berpindah ke belakang pria penembak tersebut. Erza kemudian memukul tengkuk leher pria penembak tersebut hingga membuatnya pingsan seketika.

"A-Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Bagaimana bisa kau berpindah secepat itu?" tanya Lee.

"Jika kau ingin mengetahuinya, ikutlah dengan kami nanti." jawabnya.

"Ahh, syukurlah kalian berdua selamat..."

Sasuke rupanya datang menghampiri mereka berdua, dibelakangnya tampak beberapa polisi yang langsung menangkap pria penembak yang telah pingsan tersebut. Sebagai bukti atas kejadian yang terjadi, Sasuke juga menyertakan rekaman salah satu kamera yang ternyata masih menyala selama insiden penembakan terjadi kepada pihak kepolisian.

 **...  
~ Phenexia ~  
...**

Dan kini disinilah mereka bertiga sekarang berada, di kamar apartemen milik Lee. Yah, setelah insiden penembakan terjadi, mereka bertiga langsung diperiksa oleh penyidik kepolisian setempat sebagai saksi kunci insiden tersebut hingga awal malam menjelang. Sehingga hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah beristirahat di kamar apartemen milik Lee.

"Sasuke, bukannya tadi dadamu tertembak? Tapi kenapa kau bisa pulih seperti tak terjadi apa-apa?" tanya Lee, "Dan Erza, bagaimana bisa kau bergerak secepat itu? Dalam sekejap kedipan mata." tambahnya.

"Lee, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apakah kau percaya akan keberadaan makhluk spiritual seperti iblis?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja percaya, mereka pasti ada walaupun kadang kita tak menyadarinya. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" balasnya.

"Bagaimana jika... Kedua orang yang berada dihadapanmu sekarang ini adalah seorang iblis." Sasuke bertanya balik.

"Apa maksudmu kawan? Kalian berdua tak mung-"

 **BSAAATTT...**  
Mendadak sayap api milik Sasuke dan sayap iblis milik Erza mengepak tepat dihadapan Lee. Sontak saja Lee terkejut melihat penampilan kedua temannya itu sekarang dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Yap, kami adalah seorang iblis. Dan sebenarnya kami sedang dalam perjalanan keliling dunia untuk mencari anggota keluargaku." ucap Sasuke, "Jadi Lee, apakah kau bersedia menjadi salah satu dari kami dan menjadi bagian dari keluargaku ini?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

Lee memasang pose berpikir ragu, di satu sisi ia berhutang nyawa pada kedua teman barunya ini, tapi di sisi lain ia tak mau menjadi seorang iblis begitu saja. Terlebih, selama ini image seorang iblis terbilang sangat buruk di mata orang awam, dan parahnya ternyata kedua teman barunya yang telah menyelamatkannya dari percobaan pembunuhan adalah seorang iblis.

"Jika kau tak bersedia, tak apa. Aku takkan memaksa kehendakmu, semua pilihannya ada di tanganmu sekarang." ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke... Erza... Tapi untuk saat ini aku masih belum bisa menerima tawaranmu, sekali lagi aku minta maaf." jawab Lee sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa, toh itu semua sudah menjadi pilihanmu, tapi..." Sasuke tiba-tiba merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan 5 lembar kertas sihir permintaan miliknya pada Lee, "Tolong terimalah pemberianku ini dan bawalah kemanapun kau pergi, anggap saja ini sebagai tanda persahabatan antara kita."

Lee kemudian menerima barang pemberian Sasuke tersebut dan menyimpannya kedalam saku celananya. Setelah itu, Sasuke pamit ingin pergi kembali ke hotel penginapannya dikarenakan hari sudah semakin larut malam.

* * *

 **TAP TAP TAP**  
Bunyi langkah kaki menemani perjalanan kedua insan iblis muda ini menuju hotel tempat ia berjalan dengan santai, sedangkan Erza berjalan sambil membaca sebuah majalah travelling yang baru saja ia beli.

"Jadi, apakah tak apa tuan membiarkannya begitu saja?" tanya Erza.

"Tak apa, toh itu sudah menjadi pilihannya." jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

"Lalu, kemana kita akan pergi selanjutnya?" tanya Erza kembali.

"Entahlah, aku tak tau. Apa kau punya saran?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Ada." jawab Erza. Ia lalu memperlihatkan sebuah halaman majalah travelling yang sedang ia baca pada Sasuke, " **BALI, PARADISE ON EARTH** "

to be continued...

* * *

AN:  
 **Chapter 3 Hollywood Shaolin** , jujur chapter ini terinspirasi **dari kisah nyata pembunuhan Brandon Lee, anak dari Bruce Lee yang tewas tertembak dalam sebuah syuting film di Hollywood.** Brandon Lee tertembak tepat di bagian jantungnya saat sedang mengambil adegan untuk film yang ia bintangi, pihak polisi menyatakan bahwa tewasnya Brandon Lee murni karena kecelakaan kerja, namun beberapa pihak lain yakin adanya sabotase dibalik kejadian tersebut. Karena barang properti untuk syuting seharusnya sudah terjamin keamanannya bagi pemeran film itu sendiri.

Dan sampai saat ini, **misteri dibalik tewasnya Brandon Lee belum terkuak secara sempurna**.

Terima kasih...

* * *

 **Review :**

 **michaelgabriel455 :**  
Hahahaha, cari sensasi yang berbeda donk...

 **arafim123 :**  
Terima kasih atas sarannya, ini sudah saya perbaiki.

* * *

Bagaimana fanfic dari saya, semoga memuaskan anda selaku reader...  
Overall, **Shirokami Khudhory** logout dulu...


	4. Broken Paradise Island

**Phenexia**  
Author : Shirokami Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance  
Rating : T  
Disclaimer: _**Naruto**_ _by_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_ & _**Highschool DxD**_ _by_ _ **Ichisei Ishibumi**_ , serta mangaka maupun musisi yang karyanya saya catut di fanfic ini

 **Warning!** AR, semi AU, gaje, OOC, typo, dsb.

* * *

Note :  
Well... Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Shirokami Khudhory, kali ini saya akan menghadirkan fanfic crossover Naruto x Highschool DxD. Di cerita ini, sang tokoh utama yakni Sasuke Phenexia adalah seorang high-class devil yang juga merupakan heir dari keluarga Phenexia. Keluarga Phenexia sendiri adalah keluarga cabang dari keluarga Phenex yang terkenal akan regenerasinya.

* * *

Summary :  
Sasuke Phenexia, seorang high-class devil yang baru mendapat evil piece miliknya dan berusaha mengumpulkan peeragenya sendiri agar bisa menjadi sang jawara rating game serta terlepas dari bayang-bayang nama besar sang kakak. Bagaimana petualangan Sasuke dalam mengumpulkan peerage, serta apa yang akan menghalanginya dalam petualangannya?

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Broken Paradise Island**

Pagi itu, di hari yang baru, Sasuke dan Erza yang sudah bangun sejak fajar menyingsing kini sedang merapikan pakaian mereka kedalam tas ransel dan juga barang-barang pribadi milik mereka yang ia taruh kedalam dimensi sihir penyimpanan miliknya. Hari ini mereka berencana untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju suatu tempat yang dijuluki...

 **Paradise on Earth, BALI**

Saat ini, Sasuke beserta Erza sedang berada di ruang tunggu bandara John F. Kennedy, Los Angeles, Amerika Serikat. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di kursi ruang tunggu bandara menghadap sebuah papan elektronik yang bertuliskan

 **Flight EMA054 - Emirates Airways - Los Angeles to Denpasar via Jakarta - 10.36 to 23.51 - DELAYED**

Yap, tepat sekali. Pesawat yang akan ditumpangi oleh Sasuke dan Erza mengalami penundaan keberangkatan hingga waktu yang belum ditentukan, konon penundaan tersebut terjadi karena cuaca buruk yang terjadi di sepanjang jalur penerbangan. Ahh, betapa sialnya kedua iblis ini, dengan terpaksa perjalanan mereka harus terganggu dan ditambah lagi kepastian keberangkatan yang belum jelas membuat mau tak mau mereka menginap di ruang tunggu bandara tersebut hingga ada kepastian dari pihak maskapai.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat terpisah, tampak seorang pria bersurai hitam pendek berusia sekitar 30an dengan garis keriput dibawah kedua bola matanya tengah duduk bersandar di sebuah kursi kerja yang biasa digunakan oleh seorang bos yang memimpin sebuah perusahaan besar.

"Ahh, akhirnya selesai juga..."

Pria itu menghela nafasnya panjang, sepertinya ia merasa sangat lega sekaligus letih setelah beberapa jam lamanya ia berjibaku melawan tumpukan dokumen yang sempat berada diatas meja kerjanya.

 **CKLEK... KRIEEETTT...**  
Pria itu lantas menoleh kearah satu-satunya pintu yang berada di ruangannya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat sesosok pria berambut crimson panjang tergerai telah berdiri di depan daun pintu ruang kerjanya. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan tersebut dan langsung menutup pintu ruangan itu kembali, sedangkan pria lain yang bersurai hitam hanya bisa memutar bola matanya menatap orang tersebut.

"Hah... Sirzechs, ada urusan apa kau datang kemari?" tanya pria bersurai hitam yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya pada pria bersurai crimson yang baru datang.

"Ayolah Itachi... Jangan pasang cemberut seperti itu, nanti keriput di wajahmu bertambah parah lho..." ejek Sirzechs.

"Diam kau, jelas-jelas kau mengganggu waktu tidurku yang amat sedikit dan berharga semenjak aku menjadi maou." keluh Itachi sambil membenamkan kepalanya diatas meja kerjanya.

"Ayolah, aku datang kemari hanya untuk meminta izinmu saja." jelas Sirzechs to the point.

"Izin?" Itachi mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit keatas melirik Sirzechs yang telah duduk di kursi didepan meja kerjanya, "Izin apa?"

"Kau tau, sebenarnya sebentar lagi adalah awal tahun ajaran baru sekolah di dunia manusia. Jadi aku meminta izinmu untuk mengubah SMA Kuoh menjadi sekolah campuran, agar adikku Rias bisa memasukkan anggota keluarganya kesana." jelasnya.

Itachi lantas mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk bersandar di kursi kerjanya, "Heh, kenapa aku? Bukankah kepala sekolah itu si Kuchiki? Lagipula SMA Kuoh kan sekolah yang kau dirikan sendiri, kebetulan saja [knight]ku satu itu menjadi kepala sekolah disana."

"Aku tau, tapi biar bagaimanapun Kuchiki itu [knight]mu juga, jadi sudah sewajarnya aku meminta izin padamu juga." balas Sirzechs.

"Ahh, aku tak terlalu memikirkannya, itu urusanmu dengan [knight]ku itu. Lagipula semua anggota keluargaku memang kubebaskan untuk menjalani karir yang mereka inginkan, yang penting mereka tetap memberi laporan bulanan tentang aktifitas spiritual disekitar mereka berada kepadaku." ucapnya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku kembali dulu." Sirzechs beranjak dari tempatnya duduk lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun saat ia memegang knop pintu, mendadak ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut dan menoleh ke belakang, "Ahh nyaris saja kelupaan, apa kau tak memasukkan adikmu ke SMA Kuoh. Kupikir selama dia berada di dunia manusia, lebih baik dia dan keluarganya juga mengenyam bangku pendidikan, setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya berbaur dengan manusia biasa."

"Hmm, idemu bagus juga Sirzechs, mungkin dengan begini aku bisa mengawasi adikku dengan lebih mudah selama ia berada di dunia manusia." balas Itachi, "Tak kusangka ternyata kau berguna juga Sirzechs." tambahnya.

"Hoi hoi, apa-apaan dengan ejekanmu itu." keluh Sirzechs. Sedangkan Itachi langsung tersenyum sendiri melihat ekspresi sahabatnya satu ini, dan tak berselang lama kemudian Sirzechs meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

 **...  
~ Shirokami Khudhory ~  
...**

"Hah, aku ngantuk sekali..."

Pemuda bersurai raven itu merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu membanting punggungnya ke kursi penumpang pesawat yang ia tumpangi, disebelah kanannya tampak sesosok gadis berambut merah yang sedang tertidur manis dan sedikit mendengkur pelan. Yap, kini mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam kabin pesawat Emirates Airlines yang akan membawa mereka menuju destinasi mereka selanjutnya.

Setelah lebih dari 5 jam lamanya mereka menunggu kepastian penerbangan mereka di ruang tunggu bandara, akhirnya cuaca membaik sehingga jadwal penerbangan kembali seperti semula. Dan sekarang, dikarenakan perjalanan menggunakan pesawat dari Los Angeles menuju Bali akan memakan waktu sekitar 12 jam, jadi Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut tidur menemani [knight]nya yang telah tertidur terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat tidur..." ucap Sasuke pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bangku pesawat.

 **NGIIIIINNNGG...**  
Bunyi desingan pesawat yang hendak mendarat membangunkan sepasang iblis muda ini. Sambil mengusap kedua bola matanya, Sasuke perlahan membuka kedua matanya yang disusul oleh Erza beberapa menit berselang. Ia lantas menoleh kearah jendela pesawat yang kebetulan tepat berada di samping kiri iblis bersurai raven tersebut, di dalam jarak pandangnya ia bisa melihat hamparan sawah yang membentang luas bagaikan sebuah permadani indah.

Tunggu dulu, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil saat ia melihat kearah luar jendela. Ia ingat betul bahwa ia beserta Erza berangkat dari Los Angeles pada siang hari saat matahari mulai condong kearah barat, jika perjalanan menggunakan pesawat memakan waktu sekitar 12 jam, maka seharusnya ia tiba di Bali pada tengah malam, namun mengapa ia tiba di Bali justru di pagi hari seperti saat ini.

"Tuan, mari kita turun, pesawat telah mendarat."

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan analisanya, sebuah kalimat yang terucap dari seseorang yang ia kenal mengejutkannya. Ia lantas menoleh kearah sumber suara yang tak lain adalah Erza yang sedang berdiri sambil mengambil ransel kecil milik mereka berdua yang sebelumnya ditaruh di bagasi diatas kursi penumpang. Rupanya selama ia terhanyut dalam lamunannya, pesawat yang ia dan [knight]nya tumpangi berhasil mendarat dengan selamat.

Dan disinilah mereka berada sekarang, di halaman luar bandara I Gusti Ngurah Rai, Denpasar. Yah, lagi-lagi mereka berdua berhasil mengelabui petugas imigrasi bandara dengan sedikit hipnotis menggunakan demonic power milik Sasuke. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu taksi bandara yang sedang menunggu penumpang lalu masuk kedalam taksi tersebut setelah sebelumnya mereka menaruh barang bawaan mereka di bagasi. Erza lalu memperlihatkan gambar sebuah pantai di majalah parawisata pada supir taksi tersebut yang dibalas oleh anggukan kepala sang supir taksi.

Setelah sekitar 1 jam lamanya mereka menumpang taksi tersebut, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di tempat tujuan.

 **Kuta Beach, Bali.**

Sebuah pantai yang berjarak hanya 40 kilometer dari pusat kota Denpasar, sebuah pantai indah nan eksotis yang menjadi surga bagi para peselancar dari seluruh dunia. Mereka berdua lantas langsung memasuki kawasan pantai tersebut, dan sesampainya disana Sasuke langsung berjemur diatas hamparan pasir putih yang membentang di pantai tersebut, sedangkan Erza sendiri langsung berlari ke tepi pantai tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berjemur - menerjang gulungan ombak yang cukup tenang namun juga tak cukup ganas. Sepertinya Sasuke sangat menikmati liburannya kali ini dikarenakan di underworld sendiri tak ada pantai, jangankan pantai, laut pun tak ada di underworld. hanya dataran yang membentang dimana-mana yang terdapat di underworld.

"Permisi tuan, perlu jasa pijat refleksi ala Indonesia?" tanya seorang wanita bersurai panjang yang diikat ponytail sambil menyodorkan sebotol sunblock dan juga minyak pijat kepada Sasuke yang sedang berjemur.

"Ahh, boleh... boleh..." jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu bangkit sejenak lalu berbaring terlentang bertelanjang dada diatas tikar rotan yang dipinjamkan oleh wanita tukang pijat tersebut. Setelah itu, wanita tersebut duduk di samping Sasuke lalu mulai memijat tubuh Sasuke secara perlahan dimulai dada. Sayangnya tak lama berselang, tiba-tiba Erza datang menghampiri Sasuke dan terkejut karena Sasuke kini bersama wanita lain.

"Tuan..." Sasuke menoleh kearah sumber suara dan melihat Erza yang berdiri dihadapannya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang cemberut, "Ehh, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Er-chan... Aku hanya sedang berjemur dan wanita ini datang menawarkan pijat refleksi ala negara ini saja."

Erza yang mendengar tuannya memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan yang terdengar imut hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan memaafkan kejadian yang terjadi saat ini, "Ya sudahlah, aku percaya pada tuan, tapi lain kali jangan memberi kejutan seperti ini." ucapnya sambil membaringkan badannya di bagian tikar yang tersisa, "Tapi sebagai hukumannya tuan traktir aku pijat gratis ini juga."

"Baiklah, aku mentrak-"

"Ahh..."

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang. Ia lantas menoleh kearah sumber suara dan melihat wanita tukang pijat dengan ekspresi yang tampak sangat terkejut sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Ada apa nona? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bayang-bayang kakak, kegagalan dalam membina keluarga, tekad untuk melindungi anggota keluarganya." ucap wanita tersebut dengan acak.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke, "Aku tak mengerti maksud ucapanmu sama sekali." tambahnya.

Wanita bersurai pirang itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia kemudian mulai melanjutkan pijatannya yang sempat tertunda, sayangnya Sasuke sudah terlanjur panik akan situasi yang terjadi secara mendadak tadi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja nona berambut pirang?" tanya Sasuke.

Wanita bersurai pirang itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hanya saja... Jika anda terus memikirkan kegagalan anda untuk membujuk orang itu kedalam kebangsawananmu saat berada di USA, anda takkan pernah maju selangkahpun, seharusnya anda harus move on demi sesuatu yang lebih baik." ucapnya.

Sasuke membelalakkan kedua bola matanya lebar, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan spontan yang keluar dari mulut wanita bersurai pirang yang sedang memijat tubuhnya, dengan sigap ia beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya dan kini duduk menghadap wanita tersebut. Di lain sisi, Erza juga tampak sangat terkejut karena ucapan wanita tersebut 100% benar.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau tau semua itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan terbata-bata.

"Maaf tuan..." Wanita bersurai pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya, "Saat tadi aku hendak memijat kepala tuan, secara tak sengaja aku membaca pikiran dan ingatan tuan." ucapnya, "Aku benci mengatakannya tapi aku memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat pikiran dan ingatan orang lain, untung saja tadi aku segera melepaskan tanganku dari kepala tuan sehingga tak banyak ingatan tuan yang sempat kulihat." tambahnya.

"Berarti kau sudah tau siapa kami?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Yap, kalian berdua iblis kan... Dan sekarang kalian berdua sedang berkeliling dunia untuk mencari bidak / peerage bukan?" jawab wanita bersurai pirang tersebut.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya panjang, ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau wanita tukang pijat yang baru saja ia temui mempunyai kemampuan membaca pikiran seseorang. Namun sejenak ia menyeringai senang di dalam hatinya, sepertinya ia mendapatkan bidak yang potensial lagi. Perlahan ia membuka bibirnya yang sempat terkunci sebelumnya dan berkata,

"Umm nona, kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Ni Nyoman Yohanes Ino." jawabnya, "Tenang saja, aku bersedia kok menjadi anggota keluargamu." tambahnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ehh, bagaimana bisa kau tau niatku Ino?"

"Apa anda lupa kalau tadi aku sempat melihat ingatan anda?" Sasuke menghela nafasnya kembali untuk kesekian kalinya, "Karena kau sudah menyetujuinya, ayo kita pergi dari sini, aku tak mungkin melakukan ritual di tengah keramaian seperti ini."

Mereka bertiga kemudian beranjak dari tempat tersebut dan berjalan menuju tempat yang cukup sepi tak jauh dari pantai tersebut. Erza kemudian menyuruh Ino agar berbaring agar ritual bisa dimulai oleh Sasuke, dan pada akhirnya ritual pereinkarnasian pun sukses dan Ino menjadi peerage kedua Sasuke. Setelah itu, mereka bertiga saling memperkenalkan diri satu sama lain. Dan sekarang disinilah mereka berada, di tepi sebuah jalan besar di pinggiran kota Kuta, Bali.

"Hmm Ino, dimana rumahmu? Apa masih jauh?" tanya Erza.

"Tidak kok, sebentar lagi juga sampai, cuma sedikit masuk gang kecil itu saja." jawab Ino sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah gang kecil di sisi kiri sebelum pertigaan jalan tersebut.

Mendengar jawaban Ino, Erza semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dan sesampainya di tempat yang dimaksud, Erza dan Sasuke langsung dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa tempat yang dimaksud adalah sebuah rumah kayu yang cukup kecil dan terletak diujung gang sempit tersebut.

"Selamat datang di rumahku..." ucap Ino saat membuka pintu rumah tersebut dan langsung menyalakan lampu rumahnya, "Maaf kalau sedikit tak terawat, maklum soalnya aku tinggal sendirian disini."

"Ehh, sendirian? Dimana orangtuamu maupun keluargamu yang lain?" tanya Erza.

"Mereka semua sudah meninggal..." jawab Ino sambil mendadak tertunduk lesu, "Dua tahun yang lalu, seluruh keluargaku meninggal karena sebuah insiden teror bom yang meledak di sebuah hotel tempat sebagian besar keluargaku bekerja."

"Ma-maaf karena telah membuatmu mengingat kejadian itu." sesal Erza.

"Tak apa, aku juga sudah merelakannya. Yah, walaupun aku masih bingung dengan motif pelaku teror bom tersebut yang katanya atas dasar agama."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Ino, "Menggunakan agama sebagai tameng pembenaran atas tindakan terorisme? Sungguh teori yang tak masuk akal, walaupun aku lahir dan besar di underworld sebagai seorang iblis murni, tapi aku yakin tak ada satupun agama yang mengajarkan pengikutnya untuk melakukan tindakan terorisme."

"Menurutku justru merekalah, para pelaku terorisme itu yang memiliki sifat yang lebih iblis ketimbang iblis itu sendiri." sahut Erza.

"Itulah yang terus kupikirkan hingga sekarang, karena menurutku bukan agamanya yang salah, tapi hanya segelintir pengikut agama tersebutlah yang salah." ucap Ino kembali.

"Oh ya, bisa kita ubah topik obrolan kita? Lama-kelamaan aku merasa kepalaku semakin mendidih saja, apa kalian juga merasakannya?" keluh Sasuke.

"Yah, aku juga merasakannya." jawab Erza dan Ino serempak, "Cukup membuat kepalaku sedikit pusing." Ino menambahkan.

"Itu karena kita adalah iblis, dan topik seperti ini cukup tabu untuk dibicarakan oleh kita." jawab Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka dengan topik yang berbeda dan lebih ringan. Tak disangka waktu telah malam hari dan Ino menawarkan Sasuke beserta Erza untuk menginap di rumahnya selama mereka berada di Bali.

 **~ Keesokan harinya ~**

Malam itu, Sasuke beserta Erza dan Ino sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga rumah Ino. Mereka bertiga tampak mengenakan pakaian casual yang terkesan rapi dan menambah pesona ketiga iblis tersebut, maklum saja karena malam ini mereka berencana untuk dinner di salah satu kafe yang cukup terkenal di daerah Legian Kuta, Bali untuk merayakan bergabungnya Ino sebagai peerage baru Sasuke. Setelah mereka semua telah siap, mereka langsung berangkat menuju kafe tersebut.

Sesampainya di kafe yang dimaksud yakni Hardrock Cafe, mereka bertiga langsung berjalan menuju satu-satunya meja kosong yang berada di dekat pintu masuk dan memesan hidangan santap malam mereka. Memang, malam itu kafe sangat ramai dikarenakan bertepatan dengan weekend.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, hidangan yang mereka pesan akhirnya tiba dan kini telah tersaji diatas meja tersebut. Sasuke hendak menyantap hidangan tersebut tapi suara parau nan terbata-bata yang terdengar pelan sedikit mengusik indra pendengaran Sasuke, ia lantas menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Hmm Ino, ada apa? Kenapa kau gugup seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-Aku bingung harus me-memulainya darimana? A-aku tak terbiasa memakan hi-hidangan mewah seperti ini." jawab Ino.

"Makanlah, anggap saja semua hidangan ini adalah makanan yang biasa kau makan di-"

Ucapan Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti dikala ekor matanya secara tak sengaja menangkap image seorang pria misterius yang mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana kain berwarna hitam memasuki kafe tersebut. Ia terus menatap dengan intens tiap gerak-gerik pria misterius tersebut hingga tepukan tangan seseorang di pundaknya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ada apa tuan?" tanya Erza, "Sepertinya tuan tadi melamun." tambahnya.

"Hmm, tak apa Er-"

 **DUUUUAAARRR...**  
Suara ledakan yang teramat nyaring menggelegar di dalam kafe tersebut, terdengar pula suara teriakan dan jeritan dari manusia-manusia yang berada didalam kafe tersebut. Sebuah ledakan bom yang sangat eksplosif kembali mengguncang bumi pulau dewata setelah sebelumnya terjadi dua tahun yang lalu.

"Aaarrrgghh, sial... Ledakan yang tadi itu sakit sekali." keluh Sasuke saat ia bangkit dari tempatnya terbaring.

Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya, kafe tempatnya dinner bersama kedua peeragenya yang sebelumnya ramai kini sangat sepi senyap. Tampak dengan teramat jelas kondisi kafe tersebut setelah ledakan hancur lebur dengan kobaran api dan mayat-mayat manusia tergeletak dimana-mana. Ia kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangannya - membantu Erza dan Ino bangkit. Meskipun kondisi Sasuke saat ini terbilang sangat tidak baik dengan punggung yang nyaris berlubang serta kepalanya yang masih hancur setengah, namun ia beruntung karena ia mewarisi darah Phenexia yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk beregenerasi apabila dirinya terluka, dan hanya butuh beberapa detik baginya agar tubuhnya telah beregenerasi dengan sempurna. Namun sayangnya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi kedua peeragenya, kondisi Erza dan Ino terbilang cukup parah. Meskipun tak separah dirinya, namun tetap saja luka yang diderita kedua peeragenya cukup fatal.

"Tu-tuan..."

"Bertahanlah, aku takkan membiarkan kalian berdua mati."

Sasuke kemudian membopoh Erza dan Ino keluar dari kafe tersebut, dan ternyata diluar kafe telah berkumpul banyak sekali polisi serta tim medis yang baru saja datang di lokasi kejadian. Tak lupa pula beberapa kru media yang meliput peristiwa ledakan bom tersebut. Setelah dirasa mereka bertiga cukup jauh dari kerumunan massa, Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir teleportasi dan berpindah menuju rumah Ino yang berjarak sekitar 500 meter dari lokasi ledakan.

* * *

Sementara itu di underworld, tampak seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan garis keriput dibawah kedua bola matanya tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya. Sedari tadi ia hanya melamun sambil memainkan sebilah pulpen yang terselip diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya. Melihat [king]nya sedang melamun, seorang wanita berambut blonde pucat yang diikat twintail kebelakang dengan dua buah aset yang berukuran jumbo menggantung di dadanya langsung menghampiri [king]nya tersebut.

"Itachi-sama... Itachi-sama..." ucap wanita jangkung berambut blonde tersebut sambil melambaikan tangannya dihadapan Itachi.

Itachi yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya langsung menoleh kearah [queen]nya yang telah berdiri di samping meja kerjanya, "Ahh Tsunade-chan, ada apa?"

"Kenapa tuan melamun?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Hanya saja entah mengapa firasatku merasakan hal buruk sedang terjadi."

Tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir komunikasi muncul diatas meja kerja Itachi dan menampilkan proyeksi holografik seorang pria tua beruban yang sepintas berumur lebih dari 60 tahun.

" ..." Itachi dan Tsunade menoleh kearah proyeksi holografik tersebut, " berada dalam bahaya sekarang."

"Apa katamu Ferguson? Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?" tanya Itachi pada sosok pria tua beruban tersebut.

"Tadi aku tak sengaja menonton berita live report di TV, ada ledakan bom yang terjadi di Bali Indonesia, dan kebetulan tadi salah satu video amatir menangkap yang terluka cukup parah sedang berjalan sambil membopoh dua orang wanita yang salah satunya kukenal sebagai [knight] ." jelasnya.

"Sial... Ternyata firasatku benar, terima kasih atas infonya ."

"Sama-sama ." ucap Ferguson yang diakhiri dengan memutus sambungan komunikasi tersebut.

"Tsunade-chan, ayo ikut aku... Kita jenguk adikku di Bali." titah Itachi.

"Baik Itachi-sama..." jawabnya.

Setelah sedikit berkonsentrasi untuk mencari letak aura milik adiknya, Itachi langsung menciptakan lingkaran sihir besar berlambang burung phoenix berwarna hitam dibawah kakinya. Setelah itu ia beserta [queen]nya, Tsunade berdiri diatas lingkaran sihir tersebut yang langsung meneleportasikan mereka menuju tempat tujuan.

* * *

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di salah satu kamar tidur di rumah Ino, Sasuke sedang duduk disamping ranjang tidur sambil memegang tangan Erza dan Ino. Ia terus menyalurkan energi iblis miliknya pada kedua wanita yang sedang terbaring dihadapannya, tak peduli betapa lelahnya ia saat ini. Ia sadar betul bahwa kedua wanita dihadapannya ini lebih butuh perawatan dikarenakan ledakan tersebut ketimbang dirinya.

Tak berselang lama kemudian muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir di belakang Sasuke yang memunculkan sesosok pria bersurai hitam pendek dan wanita berambut blonde pucat yang diikat twintail kebelakang. Sasuke yang menoleh kearah belakang sontak terkejut dengan kedua sosok familiar yang menghampiri dirinya.

"Itachi-nii... Tsunade-baachan..." sapa Sasuke dengan nada terkejut.

Itachi yang melihat kondisi Sasuke dan kedua wanita yang tengah terbaring diatas ranjang sontak terkejut dan bertanya, "Sasuke-kun, apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke kemudian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengannya, dimulai dari rencana dinnernya bersama kedua peeragenya yang sedang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang hingga ledakan bom yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba saat mereka bertiga sedang menyantap dinner saat itu. Itachi dan Tsunade yang mendengar cerita dari Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala pertanda mereka mengerti atas apa yang terjadi.

"Ya sudah Sasuke-kun, sekarang kau beristirahatlah-"

"Tapi..." sela Sasuke di tengah-tengah ucapan kakaknya.

"Tenang saja, perawatan keluargamu kita ambil alih." ucap Itachi, "Bukan begitu Tsunade-chan..."

"Ha'i..." Tsunade menganggukkan kepalanya, "Keluarga Sasuke-sama juga keluarga Itachi-sama..." lanjutnya.

"Baik Itachi-nii..."

Sasuke kemudian membaringkan badannya di samping Erza dan Ino lalu beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenaganya dan mempercepat proses regenerasi tubuhnya secara total. Sedangkan Tsunade mulai mengambil alih proses pemulihan Erza dan Ino. Itachi sendiri? Ia sedang berada di ruang tamu dan berkomunikasi dengan [bishop] miliknya, Konan agar mengambil alih pekerjaannya sebagai seorang maou untuk sementara.

* * *

 **AN:**  
 **Chapter 4 Broken Paradise Island** , dan jujur chapter kali ini terinspirasi dari tragedi Bom Bali 1 dan Bom Bali 2 yang mengguncang Bali beberapa tahun yang lalu, mengambil sudut pandang cerita seseorang yang kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya akibat tragedi terorisme tersebut.

Ada 1 opini yang aku secara pribadi sebagai author yang ingin kusampaikan di chapter kali ini bahwa,  
 **AGAMA BUKANLAH PEMBENARAN ATAS SEGALA TINDAKAN TERORISME**

Oh ya, saya butuh saran dari reader semua untuk memberi saran peerage untuk Sasuke, kalau bisa beserta latar belakangnya  
Jika ide anda menarik, insya allah akan saya gunakan sebagai materi fanfic saya

Terima kasih...

* * *

 **Review :**

 **Keris Empu Gandring :**  
Jujur sebenarnya sfx unik yang ada di setiap fanficku ini adalah kebiasaan lama yang gak bisa hilang, hehehehehe...

Nampan besi?  
Pernah lihat nampan yang biasa digunakan sebagai wadah makanan di dalam penjara?  
Bukankah itu terbuat dari besi?

Dan soal masuk timeline DxD, mungkin chapter 5 sudah masuk kehidupan di Kuoh  
tapi setahun sebelum Issei jadi iblis alias saat tahun ajaran baru dan Rias + Sona masih kelas 2 SMA

* * *

Bagaimana fanfic dari saya, semoga memuaskan anda selaku reader...  
Overall, **Shirokami Khudhory** logout dulu...


End file.
